L'étrange affaire de Christopher Hawkes
by Mona Dahl
Summary: "Croyez-moi, je n'ai rien d'un pervers, ou d'un sociopathe."


_Je SAIS que j'ai une fic en cours, et que je traîne, mais il me fallait changer d'air, un peu. Promis, je ne vous oublie pas, et MR avance lentement, mais sûrement. Et puis, je vais présenter cette histoire en anglais, donc je devais la terminer avant, n'est-ce pas ? )_

_Bon, c'est un petit OS sans grande prétention, une envie subite de fantastique, ça ne se contrôle pas…_

_Dédié à mon chat._

**L'étrange affaire de Christopher Hawkes**

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, assis là face à la table d'interrogatoire, jugé par quatre paires d'yeux, dont ceux de l'inspectrice Harper, qui se tenait devant lui. Il disait :

« Vous savez, tout a commencé après cette transplantation cardiaque que l'on m'a faite il y a deux ans. J'avais une cardiomyopathie, j'étais en attente d'un coeur depuis à peu près six ans, et un jour, on m'a appelé pour m'annoncer qu'ils avaient trouvé un donneur. On a fait la transplantation, et c'est à partir de ce moment que tout a changé. Je suis devenu comme qui dirait un autre homme.

« Au début, ce n'était pas grand-chose, des envies de temps en temps. Je me suis mis à boire du thé, au lieu de prendre un café comme j'en avais l'habitude le matin. Je prêtais plus d'attention à mon apparence, je fréquentais des salles de sport (avant, j'avais horreur du sport), je suis devenu plus ordonné. Tous ces détails ont commencé à modifier ma façon de vivre, imperceptiblement d'abord, puis ça a été de plus en plus prononcé. Au bout de six mois, tous mes proches affirmaient ne plus me reconnaître. Moi, ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, j'étais devenu plus élégant, j'avais même le sentiment d'être plus intelligent.

« C'est à peu près à cette époque que les comportements étranges sont apparus. Voyez-vous, avant ça, mon type de fille, c'était plutôt les blondes, avec une bonne grosse paire de seins, un peu comme vous inspectrice, sans vouloir vous offenser, mais je crois que vous auriez été parfaitement mon genre s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces évènements. Et bien, ces filles-là ne m'attiraient plus du tout. Si seulement ça s'était limité à cela ! En fait, les femmes en général ne m'inspiraient plus rien. Bien entendu, je me suis posé des questions, surtout que je n'avais jamais eu autant de succès que jusqu'alors. Enfin, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence : j'étais devenu gay. Pour tout vous avouer, je n'ai pas eu trop de difficultés à l'accepter. Sûrement qu'avant, cela m'aurait répugné, mais comme ke vous l'ai expliqué, ma mentalité s'était totalement métamorphosée. Je me suis juste dit : « Chris, mon gars, tu fais ton coming-out à trente-sept ans, mais ce n'est pas un drame. Tu n'es pas marié de toute façon, tu n'as même pas de petite amie. »

« C'est comme ça que je me suis mis à fréquenter des bars et des boîtes de nuit homosexuels, à coucher avec des hommes. La première fois, ça a été un peu étrange, je l'admets, mais la première étape franchie, je suis devenu insatiable. Au lit, c'était toujours moi l'actif je suis très doué, si l'on en croit beaucoup. Mais passons. Ceux qui me plaisaient le plus, c'était les garçons bruns, avec des cheveux très noirs – encore une fois, vous constaterez à quels antipodes je me trouve par rapport à ma vie d'avant.

« Enfin, mon entourage a très mal réagi en apprenant mes nouvelles frasques sexuelles. Je suis issu d'un milieu très fruste, vous comprenez : ils considèrent l'homosexualité comme une tare ignoble. Ils m'ont pratiquement renié, alors j'ai rompu tout à fait le contact avec eux. J'ai décidé de m'exiler et pour cela, j'ai choisi l'Angleterre. Je viens d'Omaha, dans le Nebraska, et je n'avais jamais voyagé en dehors des Etats-Unis. L'Angleterre, c'était une envie qui grandissait dans un coin de ma tête depuis un certain temps, c'en était presque une obsession. Après la rupture avec tous mes proches, je me suis lancé.

« Donc me voilà arrivé à Londres. J'ai tout de suite adoré cette ville. J'ai trouvé un emploi de serveur dans un restaurant chic, qui était plutôt bien payé, et je me suis installé dans un studio pas très loin. J'ai repris mes activités nocturnes, ma « vie dissolue », comme la qualifie ma mère. Les anglais sont incomparablement plus sexys que les américains, et ils ont un accent à se damner si vous voulez mon avis. Bref parallèlement à cela, j'ai commencé à explorer la ville, à en examiner tous les recoins. Au bout de deux mois, je la connaissais comme ma poche. Il y avait un quartier qui m'attirait tout particulièrement, c'était Square Grimmaurd. Non pas qu'il eût quoique ce soit de spécial qui aurait pu intéresser mes ardeurs en fait je le trouvais juste charmant et pittoresque. Je m'y rendais souvent, le matin, avant de le service, pour boire un café ou parcourir les librairies. Les gens étaient plutôt sympathiques. Je songeai même à déménager dans ce coin.

« C'est là, dans ce quartier, que je l'ai rencontré. Harry Potter. Nous nous sommes croisés un jour, sur Godric Street. C'était un garçon plutôt mignon, mais pas de quoi casser des briques, enfin, j'en avais déjà tâté de plus beaux et de plus… musculeux. Certes, il avait un visage assez particulier, mais voilà, c'est tout. Pas le genre à damner un saint, vous me suivez ? En fait, ce jour-là, j'ai failli ne pas me retourner sur son passage. Mais lorsqu'il est passé près de moi, l'odeur qu'il dégageait… C'est cela qui m'a attiré, et poussé à le suivre. Il sentait quelque chose comme… C'est indescriptible, pardonnez-moi. La rose. Il sentait la rose. Mais pas celle qu'on trouve dans les parfums, non, il sentait la rose, et il sentait aussi la feuille de rosier, la branche, les racines, la terre, la pluie, le soleil qui l'aidaient à grandir. On aurait dit qu'il _était_ le rosier. C'est fou, non, quelqu'un qui sent le rosier ? Ca a réveillé quelque chose en moi.

Dès lors, son image s'est gravée dans ma tête et n'en est plus ressortie. Je ne songeais pas qu'à lui, tout le temps, à ses yeux, qu'il avait très beaux, ayant furtivement croisé les miens. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Alors j'ai enquêté sur lui. Je suis retourné à Godric Street, le même jour, à la même heure, et, coup de chance, il était là également, et descendait la rue comme je l'avais vu faire la dernière fois. Il se rendait à son travail, moi j'étais sur ses talons. Il était employé dans une petite administration. Là-bas, j'ai appris comment il s'appelait par ses collègues, qui ne semblaient pas vraiment l'apprécier. Enfin, ce n'était pas mes affaires. J'avais son nom. Je pouvais désormais en apprendre bien plus.

« Durant un mois, je l'ai espionné avec une habileté dont je me flatte encore. Il habitait au 12, Square Grimmaurd, dans une grande maison délabrée. Il vivait seul, et, je crois, n'avait pas d'amis. Le matin, il se levait, allait travailler dans son administration, et rentrait chez lui, le soir venu. Il ne sortait presque jamais, sauf pour aller faire les courses, et le mercredi quand, en quittant son travail, il faisait un détour chez un fleuriste puis visitait le cimetière. Vous pouvez le constater, ce n'était pas un garçon très joyeux. Il avait tout juste vingt-quatre ans, mais il donnait l'impression de s'être déjà arrêté de vivre. Tous ses gestes étaient mécaniques et sa bouche avait perdu le sourire. Oui, c'était une personne très triste.

« Il avait de quoi, néanmoins. Voyez-vous, quand il allait au cimetière, c'était pour fleurir non pas une, mais trois tombes. Celle de ses parents – il était orphelin à un an -, celle de son parrain, à côté, qui décéda l'année de ses quinze ans, et enfin, un peu plus loin, la tombe de son petit ami Draco Malfoy, mort il y a deux ans. C'était dans un accident de voiture, ils étaient tous deux partis en vacances en Floride, et seul Harry a survécu.

« Mais malgré tout, malgré sa tristesse permanente, il m'attirait. Et plus j'en apprenais sur lui, plus je le désirais. A la fin, j'en étais arrivé au point que la seule pensée de sa nuque balayée de cheveux noirs m'excitait terriblement. C'était une expérience qui m'était tout à fait nouvelle, et je m'y suis laissé entraîner très volontiers. Mais cette situation devint vite insoutenable. Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir de loin, et de ne pas le toucher, l'embrasser, ou lui faire l'amour. Je poursuivais mes recherches, et je continuais à l'épier, cependant, il me fallait _plus_. C'était vital.

« C'est comme cela que je l'ai abordé la première fois. Il rentrait chez lui, on était mardi. Je lui ai fait le coup de la bousculade et du mec sympathique et maladroit qui renverse son café sur un inconnu et lui paie un verre pour se faire pardonner. Il était réticent, au début, mais j'ai fini par le convaincre de m'accompagner, après de longs pourparlers. Il paraissait très mal à l'aise dans le bar où je l'ai conduit, il ne cessait de gigoter. Je lui ai fait boire un verre, puis deux, puis trois. Il ne tenait pas l'alcool. Au bout de la troisième tournée, ses joues étaient rouges, son regard vitreux. Ainsi, il était incomparablement plus beau. Sous la table, mon sexe bandait douloureusement.

« Croyez-moi, je n'ai rien d'un pervers, ou d'un sociopathe. Quand je couche avec quelqu'un, cette personne est toujours consentante, et si un homme qui me plaît ne veut pas de moi, je n'insiste pas. Mais là, il y avait ce besoin capital d'assouvir cette pulsion, qui primait sur tout le reste, et en premier sur la raison. Il était là, devant moi, soûl et superbe, et j'avais ce sentiment que c'était maintenant ou jamais, que l'occasion ne serait plus jamais aussi favorable. J'ai profité du fait qu'il soit ivre. Je lui ai dit : « Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer chez vous dans cet état, s'il vous plaît, permettez-moi de vous ramener », et il a accepté car de toutes façons, il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il m'a indiqué la route tout au long du chemin, sans se douter que je la savais déjà par cœur depuis un peu plus de deux mois. Au 12, Square Grimmaurd, je me suis arrangé pour rentrer avec lui, prétextant le soutenir puisqu'il ne marchait pas droit. Il m'a remercié, m'a proposé de m'asseoir quand il s'est aperçu que je n'avais pas l'intention de partir tout de suite. Je lui parlais de ma vie et de fil en aiguille, j'enchaînais sur la sienne. Il n'était pas très bavard, cependant. Sur le manteau de la cheminée, il y avait des photos de lui et d'un très beau jeune homme blond, prises, semblait-il quelques années auparavant. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Harry m'expliqua succinctement que c'était son fiancé, et qu'il était mort.

« Il s'était assis à côté de moi sur le canapé, et subrepticement, je m'approchais de lui. Lorsque nous nous sommes tus tous les deux, et alors qu'il attendait visiblement que je prenne congé, j'ai empoigné son visage et l'ai embrassé à pleine bouche. Je savais parfaitement qu'il ne serait pas d'accord, mais sans que j'y comprenne quoique ce soit , le sentir se débattre contre moi, percevoir son refus, ça m'a rendu fou. IL ETAIT A MOI !

Le prévenu, si calme jusqu'alors, avait hurlé ces dernières paroles. L'assistance sursauta, puis le silence se rétablit. Christopher Hawkes se racla la gorge, et sous le regard perplexe de ses juges, il reprit comme si rien d'anormal ne s'était produit.

- Je l'ai violé, c'est vrai. Sur le canapé de son propre salon, j'ai arraché son pantalon, déchiré son pull. Je l'ai allongé, immobilisé tandis qu'une de mes mains maintenait ses poignets, l'autre étouffait ses cris. Il était bien plus petit et bien plus mince que moi, ça ne m'a posé aucun problème. Ensuite, je suis entré d'un seul coup en lui. J'étais tellement dur qu'il n'aura même pas fallu me stimuler un peu. En-dessous de moi, Harry a cessé tout mouvement, à cause de la douleur, je suppose il s'est raidi et a crié encore plus fort. Sa chaleur, son étroitesse, son odeur me sont montés à la tête, et j'ai cru un moment que j'allais mourir tant cela était bon. J'ai éjaculé presque immédiatement, puis je me suis retiré. Harry ne bougeait plus du tout. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Il me parut tétanisé.

« C'est alors que je me suis senti pénétré par un sentiment plus puissant et plus dévastateur encore que ce désir incontrôlable. Tout à coup, l'idée même qu'il fût encore en vie me fut totalement intolérable. C'est pourquoi je l'ai tué.

Rebecca Harper le considéra longtemps à ce point de son récit, avant de sortir un instant de la pièce pour reparaître presque aussitôt, une feuille de papier à la main. Elle la déposa sur la table, face à lui, avec un stylo.

- Etes-vous prêt à signer ces aveux ? lui fit-elle.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme s'empara du stylo et gribouilla son nom au bas de la page.

- Mais vous savez, continua-t-il soudainement, je ne comprends pas plus que vous ce qui m'a obligé à presser cet oreiller contre son visage, alors qu'il était en état de choc. Le plus surprenant, sans doute, c'est que la peur que j'avais vu affichée sur ses traites en posant le coussin sur son nez avait disparu quand je le lui ai retiré. A la place, il y avait une sorte de… de soulagement, et de sérénité.

« Tout cela est vraiment fou, vous ne trouvez pas ? Avant, j'étais un type normal : jamais je n'aurais fait ça. Selon moi, enfin, vous êtes libres de ne pas partager mon avis, tout est de la faute du cœur. Parce que je l'ai reçu le jour même de l'accident de voiture qui tua Draco Malfoy… »


End file.
